


Fashionista

by StoneCatcher



Category: Transformers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humanformers, Humanized, M/M, headcanon centric, it's very short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanformer fanfic / Drabble based on the headcanon of sorts that Eject, as well as being into sports, enjoys fashion. <br/>Also inspired by this tumblr ask box prompt: "Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify.]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> They retain their original transfomer names because I didn't feel like mucking about with translated "human" names.   
> I have a list of names I've come up with, but I figured for simplicity's sake, I'd leave it for another day.

“This is so dumb. I ain't no good at this... fancy-shmancy shit.” Frenzy groaned, digging through his clothes for the umpteenth time. “I aught t' just... wear a sweatshirt 'n jeans or somethin'.” He muttered, fussing over what suit pants went with which jacket, which undershirt matched which button up, and god forbid trying to find a good pair of shoes and a tie.   
“It's really not that bad, Frenzy.” Eject had to laugh a bit. He'd been ready for quite some time now, waiting for his partner to pick something out. “We're lucky the party isn't for a while, still.”  
“Yeh, sorry.” Frenzy sighed, flopping on the bed among all the discarded garments. “I just... I ain't no good at making colours 'n patterns look all nice together.” he shrugged.   
“Want some help?” Eject finally offered, having watched Frenzy struggle long enough.   
~~~

“Here, try this,” Eject began swinging a button up around Frenzy's shoulders, waiting for him to put his arms through before buttoning it up. He smiled softly and used their closeness to his advantage, leaning in to press a kiss to Frenzy's lips.   
Frenzy was then handed a pair of trousers and socks to put on, while Eject found the matching jacket and tie. He popped Frenzy's collar, slipping the tie on and tying it, before smoothing the collar back down, smiling. “See? I told you it wasn't that hard.”   
“I'm impressed.” Frenzy had to laugh a bit: He'd even done the tie right, and God knew Frenzy usually tangled his fingers up trying. “How're ya so good at this?” He asked as they finally set out.   
“I dunno.” Eject shrugged. “I've always kinda liked fashion, I guess...”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna do more with the idea of Eject being into fashion; it's so cute!  
> If anybody has any ideas (especially if they involve frenzy/eject), send them my way. :3


End file.
